


Autumn

by jackkellys



Series: Fall(ing) For You [15]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Angst??, Canon Era, Character Death, F/F, Fluff, i never know tbh, smalls backstory kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 20:07:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16332623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackkellys/pseuds/jackkellys
Summary: Smalls loves the fall time.





	Autumn

**Author's Note:**

> Day Fifteen: Autumn Leaves  
> Kinda different then I expected? Also i’m never gonna catch up oof

Even though the fall time was really the worst time for the Newsies to sell, it was Caroline's favorite season. Her birthday was in the fall, she joined the Newsies in the fall and met her best friend, Sniper, in the fall.

Before Caroline lived in the city, she lived in the country side. In the country the leaves would turn all kinds of colors and would fall off the tree. Her and her brother would always run outside and jump in piles and piles of leaves. Her mother would make a game of stepping on all the leaves when going into town and whoever got the most amount of "crunchy" leaves would win.

Then, when Caroline was twelve they moved into the city where her father could get a better job. The city was nice but you could rarely see the leaves changing because of all the buildings. 

They started off in the Bronx, her father worked in a factory. With Caroline's mother pregnant and her younger brother really sick she decided to pick up some extra money. She worked as a Newsie, soon climbing her way to the top. She was the youngest "leader" in the Bronx. It wasn't that she was really a leader she was just better at taking care of everyone else than the real leader who stole money from them and was always getting in trouble with the bulls.

Then at thirteen, her younger brother died. The family moved from their small apartment and went to Manhattan. Caroline said goodbye to her Bronx newsies. She didn't join the Manhattan Newsies, with her mother and father both working she had no need to. It was nearing the fall that her families small apartment caught fire. Caroline had been at out, playing with a few of the neighborhood kids. Both her parents were home for once and neither of them made it out.

At fourteen Caroline was alone. She had no other choice than to join the Newsies or work in a factory.   It was then, in the fall, that she was a part of them. They nicknamed her Smalls due to how short she was and her baby face. She worked, ate, slept and played games with them all.

They never really asked about why she became a Newsie, they never pried unless she brought it up first. They all had their own story, their own reason and most of them weren't happy. Only one person had asked Smalls about why she joined the Newsies. Sniper was a girl about Smalls age, she always wanted them to call her Annie but they never did. She always carried a slingshot and was way better at using it then Finch was. She lived with her Dad, who wasn’t much of a father but Sniper loved him. Smalls told Sniper everything and vice versa.

“In the country side,” Smalls whispers, “In the fall, the leaves change colors. It’s really beautiful.”

“I wish I could see it,” Sniper whispers back. 

For Smalls’ sixteenth birthday she convinced Sniper to stay the night at the Lodging House. Jack had allowed them to stay in the room they mainly used for people who were sick so they could be alone. 

“Happy Birthday,” Sniper says when she looks at the old pocket-watch her dad have given her.

“Thank you,” Smalls grins.

“How’s it feel to be sixteen?” Sniper asks.

“No different then fifteen,” Smalls replies, “I’ve only been sixteen for a few seconds.”

Sniper giggles, “I suppose you don’t look it either.”

Smalls rolls her eyes and shoves Sniper gently, scared she might push her off the tiny bed.

“Know what I want for my birthday?” Smalls whispers, pulling Sniper close to her.

“What?” Sniper asks.

Smalls just grins and presses a quick kiss to Sniper’s lips. Smalls hadn’t kissed Sniper since they had raced and needed a prize. They never really talked about it, yet they held hands when no one was watching them and Sniper often kissed her cheek when she said bye.

“That’s all,” Smalls nods.

“Oh,” Sniper replies and Smalls wished she could see her blushing, “I guess I’ll just take the cupcake back.”

Smalls laughs, “Jacobi won’t take it back.”

Sniper shrugs and kisses her again.

“Happy Birthday.”


End file.
